vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vsinger
Vocaloid: China is a project to develop a Chinese Vocaloid(s). Characters Other than Tianyi, it is unknown if these characters will remain as character concepts or will become Vocaloids in the future. They are character concepts similar to that of Ice Mountain. Luo Tianyi * Hanzi: 洛天依 * Age: 15 * Weight: 156 cm Tianyi is an angel who came to earth with a mission to spread music to the world. She is the type of girl who does not give up easily. While she cannot communicate with humans, she is very empathetic. She also admires the Vocaloids of the past and wishes to be like them. Mo Qingxian * Hanzi: 墨清弦 * Age: 17 * Height: 171 cm She is a high school student who is very fashionable. However, she is a somewhat mysterious character due to her poor health giving her slow reaction time. She has a tendency to be mysterious and occasionally philosophical. She is also a very traditional girl. Zhiyu Moke * Hanzi: 徵羽摩柯 * Age: 14 * Height: 150 cm A boy genius with an IQ of 168, he is actually a closet otaku, which only his close friends know. He's a very blunt and straightforward person and only comments on the things he's interested in, but when he does he generally leaves serious and insightful comments. He is often mistaken for a girl and supposedly hates it, but rumor says he secretly cosplays as a girl... Yuezheng Ling * Hanzi: 乐正绫 * Age: 16 * Height: 160 cm A high school girl and a member of a family that owns a large music corporation. She is very upbeat and runs around a lot. She is somewhat annoyed with her brother, Longya, lately. One day, she met Tianyi. Yuezheng Longya * Hanzi: 乐正绫 * Age: 23 * Height: 180 cm He is Ling's older brother and the heir to the music corporation, so he hopes to become a successful president someday. He is a very strong person. He's somewhat overprotective of Ling and has a sister complex. Development Contest To create a strong support for the first Chinese Vocaloid, a contest was held to pick the most popular design for the first Chinese Vocaloid. There were 5 winning entries. *'Grand Prize': Yayin Gongyu (original version of Luo Tianyi) * Ling Caiyin (original version of Yuezheng Ling) * Yayin (original version of Yuezheng Longya) * MOKO (original version of Zhiyu Moke) * Chou (original version of Mo Qingxian) Concerns thumb|right|A chart showing the "Miku Formula" One of the main issues seen during the event was that many of the entries had a "Miku formula" based on the successful design of Hatsune Miku. It was also the same concern expressed for Ring Suzune and Hibiki Lui after they were picked from a previous contest. Yayin Gongyu's design is somewhat complied with the "Miku formula", there was also an issue over her name. Her name was constructed in the same manner as Japanese Vocaloids are constructed, 雅音 means "elegant voice", 宫羽 are 2 notes in ancient Chinese music, same as DO and LA in modern music. This style of the name is awkward sounding to a native Chinese speaker and was influenced by the naming styles of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids. Lastly, the wining entry had an extensive backstory, which no previously released Vocaloid have, as with the name it is currently unknown if it will be kept. Regardless, Zhái Nán (Chinese Otaku)Blog: The Character - 宅 (Zhái)Ninhao: Are you zhái nán or zhái nǚ? fans were concerned and deeply upset by some of the issues with the entry. Notes Gallery External links *Site: Vocaloid China *Site: Vocaloid China project